Blog użytkownika:Peter Grayson/Moje zdanie o Ever After High
Postanowiłem wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat serii Ever After High i poprowadzić z wami dyskusje na ten temat. 1. Ogólnie moje ulubione pary bohaterów serii to: #Dexter Charming i Raven Queen (jak dla mnie to oni mogliby się wreszcie pocałować, bo ile można czekać na ich pierwszy pocałunek) #Hunter Huntsman i Ashlynn Ella #Hopper Croakington II i Briar Beauty #Sparrow Hood i Poppy O'Hair 2. Co do postaci, która jest według mnie najfajniejsza to za najciekawszą postać uważam Cerise Hood. W końcu jej sytuacja jest bardzo interesująca a charakter postaci i trudności z jakimi się zmaga sprawiają, że można wyciągnąć z jej życia wiele przydatnych przemyśleń, które mogą nam bardzo pomóc w życiu. 3. Jeśli chodzi o postać, którą najchętniej bym wybrał gdybym mógł żył w Ever After High to wybrałbym Dextera Charminga. Prawda Dexter ma kilka swoich wad, ale i tak bardziej wolałbym być Dexterem niż Daringiem. 4. Jeśli chodzi o stronę to pisałem to na swoim profilu, ale powtórzę. Jestem po stronie Rebelsów i sam chciałbym nim być, ponieważ jak dla mnie Rebelsi mają prawo mieć możliwość napisania swoich własnych szczęśliwych zakończeń swoich historii i nie powinno się im tego zabraniać. 5. Jeśli chodzi o postacie, o których nie mam dobrego zdania to są to: #Daring Charming #Duchess Swan 6. Czy zastanawialiście się co by było gdyby w "Smoczych Igrzyskach" zamiast Apple to Raven ugryzła zatrute jabłko od Złej Królowej, które podrzuciła im Faybelle Thorn i pogrążyła się w śnie, bo ja widzę to tak: Raven bierze gryz jabłka po czym jabłko gnije, Raven pogrąża się we śnie, jej przyjaciółki wpadają w panikę a Faybelle Thorn ucieka do Ever After High przerażona tym co może zrobić jej Zła Królowa jak się dowie, że zamiast Apple otruta została Raven. Później Raven jest przeniesiona do szklanej trumny (tej samej w której w filmie była Apple), która później zostaje zamknięta a jej przyjaciółki omawiają plan zdjęcia z Raven złego uroku i przypadkiem Apple wyjawia, że to ona stoi za uwolnieniem Złej Królowej. Kiedy przyjaciółki starają się podnieść ją na duchu przypadkowo uwalniają Daringa z lustrzanego świata. Następnie po długiej naradzie do kryjówki przychodzą inni uczniowie Ever After High, którym udało się uciec ze szkoły w tym Dexter. Kiedy wszyscy nowo przybyli dowiadują się co stało się Raven bardzo się tym zasmucili z czego najbardziej Dexter a Zła Królowa przy pomocy czarnej magii widzi to wszystko i dowiaduje się o tym co stało się z Raven i w przypływie złości zamienia Faybelle Thorn w kamienny posąg po czym dalej obserwuje co się dzieje w kryjówce i wyraźnie martwi się tym co stało się z jej córką. Kiedy wszyscy w kryjówce, prócz Dextera zaczynają się zastanawiać jak obudzić Raven i pokonać Złą Królową podczas, gdy Dexter ukradkiem podchodzi do szklanej trumny Raven i przykłada rękę do szkła w tym miejscu gdzie Raven ma ręce, że gdyby nie wieko trumny to Dexter ująłby swoją ręką ręce Raven po czym uronił jedną łzę, która kapnęła na wieko i słynęła po nim na trawę. Po tym Dexter niezauważenie otwiera trumnę Raven i nachyla się nad Raven tak, że stykają się czołami po czym Dexter uronił dwie kolejne łzy, które skapują prosto na policzki Raven po czym opiera on jej głowę o swoje ramie i wyciera jej ślady od łez kciukiem i następnie całuję ją mocno w usta a pozostała gróbka przyjaciół dopiero się orientuje brakiem Dextera i zaczyna się rozglądać i kiedy widzą Dextera całującego Raven wszystkim szczęka opada z wrażenia, bo nikt nie spodziewałby się, że Dexter odważyłby się pocałować Raven a po chwili Raven się budzi i wtula się w ramiona Dextera a on odwzajemnia uścisk podczas gdy reszta dalej pozostaje w głębokim szoku. Po tym jak Dexter i Raven oderwali się od siebie postanowili ocucić pozostałych i w tym celu Raven wyczarowuje ogromną kulę wody, która po chwili pęka i zalewa wszystkich, prócz Raven i Dextera wielką ilością wody przez co cała trawa na polanie znajduje się pod wodą, a wszyscy, którzy skamienieli z wrażenia odzyskują kontakt z rzeczywistością a po wyschnięciu lecą na smokach w kierunku szkoły by stawić czoło Złej Królowej. Walka na smokach przeciwko Złej Królowej dzieje się tak samo jak przedstawiono ją w filmie "Smocze Igrzyska" tylko, że to Raven ochroniła Dextera przed atakiem ze strony złego smoka a wydarzyło się to tak, że kiedy zły smok miał zionąć ogniem z zamiarem trafienia w smoka, na którym znajdował się Dexter, Daring i Hunter Raven krzyknęła do niego "Zostaw mojego chłopaka w spokoju" i rzuciła na niego car przez, który ten właśnie smok nie może już ziać ogniem i leci dalej walczyć z innymi smokami a Dexter w odpowiedzi na to co powiedziała Raven mało nie zemdlał. Po tym jak Zła Królowa została pokonana, Faybelle Thorn zostaje odczarowana przez Raven i nie zostaje zbyt mocno ukarana za to, że pomagała Złej Królowej w jej planach, ponieważ kiedy dyrektor Glimm i wszyscy nauczyciele w Ever After High zamierzali wymierzyć karę Faybelle jaką miałabyć wyrzucenie jej z Ever After High w jej obronie stanęła Raven, która po mimo sporych trudności przekonała ich by nie skreślali Faybelle z listy uczniów za to wszystko dzięki czemu obeszło się tylko na ostrzeżeniu dla Faybelle i tym, że musiała ona doprowadzić szkołę do stanu przed uwolnieniem Złej Królowej, a poza tym Dexter i Raven zostają oficjalną parą. 7. Tak z ciekawości co według was brzmi lepiej: #Dexter Charming i Raven Queen Charming #Dexter Charming i Chariclo Arganthone Cupid Charming (w skrócie C. A. Cupid Charming) Bo według mnie 1. 8. Czy według was Dexter Charming jest bardziej Royalsem czy Rebelsem, bo według mnie on jest całkowcie Rebelsem a Rojalsem tylko na papierze i tylko dla tego, że taka była wola jego ojca, której się nie sprzeciwił. Jednak z całą pewnością można go nazwać szlachetnym ze względu na to jaki jest dla Raven. A jeszcze takie małe pytanko czy według was Dexter powinien pozostać Royalsem czy może jednak powinien przejść do Rebelsów, bo według mnie Dexter powinien przejść do Rebelsów, bo w końcu tam będzie mógł spełnić swoje najskrytsze marzenie i praktycznie nikt nie będzie mógł mu w tym przeszkodzić. 9. Czy zastanawialiście się co by było gdyby postacie z Ever After High spotkały się ze swoimi odpowiednikami z Następców, bo według mnie wiele by się wtedy działo, ale na pewno: #Mal i Evie zaprzyjaźniłyby się w pierwszej kolejności z Raven i Faybell oraz pomagałyby Raven w randkach z Dexterem (głównie Evie). #Ben i Doug zaprzyjaźniliby się w pierwszej kolejności z Dexterem, Hunterem i Rosabella Beauty a Ben pomagałby razem z Cupid Dexterowi w randkach z Raven. #Mal mogłaby sprawić, że Faybell przeszła z Royalsów do Rebelsów zainspirowana i za sprawą wydarzeń z życia Mal. # Wszyscy uczniowie z Ever After High zaprzyjaźniliby się ze swoimi odpowiednikami z Auradononu. 10. Czy was też trochę dziwi fakt, że Raven Queen za najważniejszy cel w swoim życiu obrała sobie napisanie swojego własnego szczęśliwego zakończenia jednak źle się zabrała za napisanie go. W końcu z koro prawie każde szczęśliwe zakończenia baśni kończy się tym, że jej główna bohaterka żyje długo i szczęśliwie ze swoim księciem to Raven powinna nieco bardziej się zaangażować oraz poświęcać nieco więcej czasu aby ona i Dexter byli parą, bo dzięki temu przybliży się ona do swojego własnego szczęśliwego zakończenia baśni w czym dodatkowo pomagałby jej Dexter. 11. Wiecie może wam się to wydać dziwne, ale pewnego razu po tym jak obejrzałem kilka odcinków z serii Ever After High, byłem trochę aktywny na tej wiki, dopisałem kilka zdań w moim planie własnej postaci oraz posłuchałem potem trochę różnej muzyki to później wieczorem miałem sen, w którym widziałem teledysk do piosenki "Co z nami będzie" Sylwii Grzeszczak & Libera, który składał się ze scen z odcinków z serii Ever After High gdzie pojawiali się Dexter i Raven zarówno razem jak i osobno a teledysk kończył się sceną z odcinka "Cupid wykłada karty ... prawie.", kiedy Raven i Dexter wchodzą do sali lekcyjnej na początku odcinka. Sam do końca nie jestem pewny jak to się stało, że coś takiego mi się przyśniło ani sam nie jestem pewny czy jestem bardziej zdania, że to było dziwne czy, że taki teledysk bardzo pasowałby do tej piosenki. Chociaż do tej piosenki można by też zrobić teledysk, który składałby się ze scen, w których występowali by Hunter i Ashlynn zarówno razem jak i osobno. 12. Czy was też ciekawi jaki kolor przybrałaby, albo powinna przybrać róża prawdy, którą Dexter wręczyłby Raven, bo według mnie ona chyba przybrałaby zarówno kolor czerwony i różowy a wyglądałaby następująco najpierw miałaby płatek w kolorze czerwonym, potem różowym, potem znowu czerwonym, następnie znowu różowym i tak dalej, aż w końcu cała byłaby zapełniona. A jeśli taka opcja nie pojawiłaby się to według mnie powinna przybrać kolor różowy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach